Going Home
by Le88 an
Summary: [Yunjae/AU/drama/Romance/Oneshoot] Ketika rumah menjadi tempat yang paling nyaman.


Mereka seperti mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. mereka seperti memahami apa yang mereka rasakan. mereka seperti tahu apa yang mereka lakukan dan apa yang harus mereka tidak lakukan. ketika air tetap dalam mangkuk kecil dan tetap pada jalurnya apa mereka memahami itu?, aku hanya berpikir kalau ternyata mereka sangat membohongi diri mereka sendiri. tertawa, tersenyum, menangis, mereka pembohong! seolah olah mereka berperan penting dalam hal ini!

mereka tidak tahu, mereka tidak merasakan, mereka tidak melihat sejauh mana harapan ku, mereka tidak mendengar apa yang selalu aku ucapkan ketika aku akan tertidur. mereka berkata "menjijikan" seakan itu adalah hal wajar lalu mereka tertawa dan mereka berteriak "itu lucu! hahah" kemudian mereka menangis "kau sangat malang mungkin Tuhan menciptakan mu saat dia tertidur, mana mungkin Tuhan menciptakan makhluk menjijikan seperti mu nak! berkacalah." Aku hanya terdiam.

mendengarkan apa yang bisa aku dengar, menutup mata seolah olah aku memang telah buta. berusaha bertahan. meski menyakitkan.

'Tuhan, kenapa kau menciptakan perasaan ini?'

 **—**

 **Disc: Yunjae not mine. but they are always together forever!**

 **Backsound: End of day and Im sorry by Jonghyun 'Shinee'**

 **—**

"Hey.. kau melamun?" Jaejong tersentak kecil dalam lamunannya, seseorang baru saja menepuk pundaknya dengan lembut. Jaejong menoleh dan mendapati seseorang yang selama ini menemaninya tersenyum kecil.

"Aniya-" Jaejong menggeleng kecil, dia berdiri dan menghampiri seorang lelaki yang mempunyai tubuh tegap mata yang setajam musang, dan bibir hati yang sexy, "Aku hanya kaget kau tiba tiba pulang Yunnie~" Jaejong menambahkan lalu memeluk erat lelaki itu.

Yunie atau Jung Yunho hanya menggeleng kecil lalu mendekap erat Jaejong dengan erat "Maaf sayang, aku hanya merindukanmu." ucapnya dengan mengecup kecil rambut Jaejong.

Jaejong mendongak, perlahan jari lentik nya menelusuri garis wajah Yunho dengan lembut. Jaejong seakan ingin menangis.

"Kau terluka...lagi?" ucap Jaejong lirih. Yunho hanya tersenyum.

"Aniya..." Yunho menggeleng "Nan gwaenchana..." Yunho memeluk Jaejong lebih erat.

'-gwaenchana..'

—

Hari ini salju terus mengguyur kota Seoul, setiap malam badai salju selalu menyelimuti ibukota Korea Selatan ini. Cuaca yang sangat extrim ini tidak membuat orang orang bermalas malasan di kamar dengan penghangat ruangan. mereka yang bekerja seakan tidak menghiraukan rasa sakit dari dingin nya salju.

Jarum jam telah menunjukan pukul enam sore. Angin semakin kencang berhembus, menghempaskan apapun yang menghalangi. Yunho masih bekerja di sebuah toko kecil yang menyediakan berbagai macam sembako. Dingin nya malam tidak akan menyurutkan semangat kerjanya. Tidak.

Tidak akan pernah. Karena ini untuk Kim Jaejong. Kekasihnya. Istrinya. Hidupnya. Belahan jiwanya.

"Yun.. segera lah tutup toko. Sepertinya malam ini akan turun badai salju yang lebih dingin. Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang. Kasihan Jaejoong di rumah menunggu mu." Yunho menoleh mendapati Park Yochun, sahabat sekaligus pemilik toko ini.

"Tapi ini belum waktunya tutup chun-" Youchun segera memotong ucapan Yunho.

"Aahh~ sudahlah udara semakin dingin. Mana ada yang belanja di tengah udara sangat dingin ini hem? hahaha"

"Kau benar hahaha baiklah kita tutup." Yunho tersenyum lalu dia membereskan semua barang barang yang terpajang di luar dengan cepat namun tetap hati hati. Youchun pun membantu nya dengan baik. dan setelah selesai mereka menutup rolling door dengan gurauan satu sama lain lalu tertawa bersama.

Semua telah beres. Yunho bergegas lalu berpamitan pada Youchun "Chun, Aku pulang dulu." Yunho berjalan menuju pintu keluar, tapi sebelum niat itu terlaksana Youchun bertanya yang membuat Yunho terdiam di tempat.

"Yun, Kau baik baik saja?"

Hening. Seakan tersadar Youchun merutuki kebodohannya.

"Maaf aku-"

"Gwanechana chun. Gwaenchana." Yunho berbalik menghadap Youchun lalu tersenyum.

"Ah! baiklah. pulang lah segera. hati hati di jalan!." ucap Youchun yang di balas anggukan kecil dari Yunho. Yunho pun pergi dan meninggalkan Youchun bersama udara yang semakin dingin.

'gwaenchana huh?'

—

"Aku tak pernah berpikir akan seperti ini?!"

"Maafkan aku aboeji, aku-"

"CUKUP YUNHO CUKUP! KAU TELAH MENCORENG NAMA BAIK KELUARGA DENGAN MENIKAH TANPA RESTU DARI ORANG TUA DAN KAU BODOH ATAU TIDAK PUNYA OTAK?! DIMANA OTAK MU YUNHO. DIA SEORANG LELAKI! AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENDIDIK MU UNTUK MENJADI SEORANG GAY!"

Yunho menunduk semakin dalam. Rasa sakit hati dan bersalah semakin bersarang di hatinya ketika mendengar semua teriakan Jung Ilhoon —abojienya— . Jaejoong yang sedang itu berada di sisi Yunho memegang erat tangan Yunho, merasakan ketakutan bersama namun perlahan di mata indah bak mutiara hitam itu mengalir kristal bening. Sedangkan eommonim Yunho -Jung Taehee- hanya menangis di sebelah suaminya.

"Aku mencintainya Abojie. Aku menikah karena aku tahu, kalian tidak akan memberikan restu kalian padaku. aku hanya...takut" Bahu Yunho bergetar menahan tangisan yang sebentar lagi pecah.

Yunho takut sangat Takut. di usia yang ke dua puluh tiga tahun harus di paksa memilih. dan pilihan itu sulit sangat sulit. ketika dia berpikir mungkin nanti akan terjawab dia harus memilih mana yang benar namun ternyata hasilnya tak terjawab. Yunho semakin terpuruk. enam bulan dia hidup tanpa gairah dan emosi. datar sedatar datar nya. dia berpikir lagi 'hidup hanya permainan sandiwara bodoh yang harus di lakukan. acting yang bagus hanya untuk dinilai oleh sutradara yang sama sama bodoh' namun pikiran itu hilang ketika dia melihat seseorang yang sedang berjalan di bawah pohon cerry yang saat itu sedang berguguran.

Pada saat itu, Akhirnya Yunho bisa menentukan mana pilihan yang harus dia pilih.

Kekuasaan sebagai Jung ltd., Menikahi Ara untuk menjadi pewaris Keluarga Jung. Atau bersama dengan seseorang yang dia cintai.

Yunho pun memutuskan untuk memilih point ketiga.

Setelah pilihan itu, Yunho tak pernah ada di rumah. setiap pagi sampai malam dia tak di rumah. pulang kerumah hanya membawa baju bersih. tak menyapa atau pun sarapan. semuanya dia lakukan dalam diam. sifat aneh yang Yunho keluarkan membuat Ilhoon berang, dia mencari hal apa yang membuat Yunho berubah. setelah dua minggu kemudian abojie Yunho tahu, kalau Yunho selama ini tinggal di tempat kumuh bersama seorang lelaki bernama Kim Jaejong. Ilhoon marah besar dan dia mengancam Yunho kalau dia tidak pulang, maka dia akan mengirim orang untuk membunuh Jaejoong, Yunho takut dan dia menuruti semua perkataan abojie nya, namun itu tak berlangsung lama.

Saat acara pertunangan akan di laksanakan Yunho menghilang, semua kelurga jung tak terima termasuk abojie nya. dan semua nya menjadi kacau.

"Abojie—"

"AKU BUKAN AYAH MU! DAN KAU BUKAN ANAKU!"

"YEOBO!/TUAN JUNG!" Taehee dan Jaejoong berteriak bersamaan. sedangkan Yunho hanya memandang kosong abojienya.

"Kau bukan anakku lagi Yunho-ah! Kau telah menghancurkan nama besar Jung. Setelah kau menghilang dua tahun, kau kembali kesini dengan membawa namja sialan yang bernama Jaejoong dan kau sudah menikah dengan nya? DIMANA OTAK JENIUS MU JUNG YUNHO!"

"Yeobo—" taehee memegang tangan suaminya erat, "Jangan seperti ini, Kumohon hiks.. Yunho masih anakku... hiks kumohon.."

Taehee menangis dengan keras namun Ilhoon tidak mananggapinya "Kau!" Tunjuknya pada Jaejong "Tidak berpikirkah kalau kau telah merusak kehidupan anakku?!" Jaejoong yang mendengar itu terus menundukan kepalanya. cairan bening seakan berlomba lomba untuk keluar.

"Mian—" Ucap Jaejoong lirih sangat lirih. Jaejoong juga lelah dengan semua ini dia ingin mengakhiri semua ini. namun dia tak bisa.

Yunho yang mendengar ucapan itu mendekap jaejoong erat.

"Pergi dari sini!"

"Yeobo... hiks ku mohon.. yun..." Yunho berdiri lalu menopang tubuh ringkih Jaejoong.

"Abojie—eomma..."

"Pergi!"

"Yunho andwe.. hiks Yun..." Taehee ingin mengejar yunho, namun tangan nya di cekal kuat oleh Ilhoon. "Tidak! tetap disini!" Ilhoon menegaskan, Taehee memberontak "Tidak! Yunho! Kajima hiks... yun jangan pergi sayamg, eomma mohon hiks..."

Yunho perlahan menolehkan kepalanya, dia melihat eomma yang sangat dia sayangi itu menangis, "Mianhae eomma.."

.

Jaejoong memegang erat tangan Yunho. Air mata terus keluar dari mata Jaejoong. setelah gerbang keluarga jung tertutup sempurna akhirnya pertahanan pun berakhir.

Yunho menangis keras dalam pelukan Jaejoong. Mereka menangis bersama, merapalkan beribu kata 'maaf' dan 'saranghae'.

—

Pada akhirnya apa harus terjadi seperti ini? kehidupan yang orang lain katakan indah, Namun nyata nya terlalu menyakitkan. Yunho yang telah menjadi suami ku 2tahun ini nampak begitu rapuh, dia menangis, dia memeluk ku, dia berkata 'semua akan baik baik saja' tapi nyatanya?, Yunho selalu pulang dengan memar di wajah tampan nya. luka di punggung nya, dengan baju yang sangat kotor. Ya Tuhan, kenapa ini terlalu sulit?

—

"Aku pulang"

Suasana rumah yang gelap membuat Yunho heran. Tak biasanya Jaejoong tidak menyalakan lampu seperti ini.

"Jae?"

"Kau dimana sayang?" Yunho menelusuri ruangan ruangan kecil di rumahnya. rumah kecil yang dia beli dengan usaha keras selama 1 tahun bekerja di berbagai tempat kerja kecil. Yunho bukan nya tidak mengirimkan cv ke perusahaan besar, namun abojie nya mengirimkan keseluruh perusahaan untuk tidak menerima Yunho ataupun Jaejoong. Yunho hanya menghela nafas saat terakhir dia melamar pekerjaan ke sebuah perusahaan besar dia si tolak mentah mentah dengan cacian dimana mana. Tapi dia tak bisa bebuat apapun.

"Jae!" Yunho semakin mengeraskan suaranya. namun, ketika dia berbalik menuju ruang tengah terdengar iringan musik piano di belakang rumah nya.

Yunho segera berlari ke belakang rumah nya. Yunho sangat kaget ketika melihat Jaejoong sedang bernyanyi di bawah sinar bulan, dengan balutan tuxedo putih dan mawar kecil di saku kecilnya. di iringi rintikan salju kecil yang terjun bebas menuju surai indahnya. Di samping meja kecil yang terdapat makanaan kesukaan Yunho. Jaejoong pun tersenyum.

"Selamat datang Yunnie~ Happy Anniversary bear~" dan Yunho pun terdiam lalu berjalan kecil menuju tempat Jaejoong. Jaejoong masih tersenyum laku berdiri.

Yunho berhenti beberapa langkah di depan Jaejong.

"Jae?" Yunho menatap mata indah itu. Mata yang membuat dia bertahan untuk melalui semua ini.

"Hem?" Jaejoong menatap balik Yunho dengan senyuman yang masih melekat bersamanya.

"I love You." Yunho perlahan membawa Jaejoong kepelukannya. "Aku terjatuh lagi dan ini semakin dalam. mianhae, karena aku tak bisa mengatasi perasaan ini lagi. aku jatuh lagi Jaejoong-ah. Aku terjatuh."

Jaejoong hanya terdiam di dalam pelukan Yunho.

"Aku lelah, Aku tak berguna, Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun, ketika kau di lempari sayur sayuran ketika kau berbelanja, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun ketika orang orang menghakimimu, dan aku tak bisa berbuat apapun ketika aku melihat mu menangis di dekat jendela. Aku tak bisa. maafkan aku.."

Jaejoong tercekat. Dia tidak tahu kalau selama ini Yunho tahu apa yang di lakukan dan mereka lakukan. "Yun, kau tahu darima—"

"sstthh!" Yunho menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir kecil Jaejoong. "Aku tahu sayang, Maafkan aku." Jaejoong dan Yunho pun menangis bersama.

—

Aku memang bukan malaikat. Terserah apapun itu. Aku hanya tak mengerti. Apa yang ada dalan pikiran mereka, mereka melemparkan tomat busuk ke jendela ku sambil berteriak "Dasar sampah masyarakat!" padahal aku tidak tahu apa salahku. dan lagi ketika aku akan ke mini market membeli dua bungkus ramen untukku dan Yunho. mereka melempari ku dengan batu lalu berkata "Kau pantas mati! dasar gay menjijikan!" aku hanya terdiam dengan darah yang mengalir sedikit demi sedikit di kepalaku. hah, sepertinya harus cepat di obati sebelum Yunho pulang. Aku pun tak jadi pergi kemini market. rumah kecil itu nampak nyaman daripada di luar bersama monster monster tak mempunyai hati. 'maaf yun, sepertinya kita harus makan sisa yang kemarin' aku pun menghela nafas berat.

—

Makan malam yang sangat singkat. karena tiba tiba cuaca sangat memburuk. Yunho dan Jaejoong berlarian kesana kesini untuk membereskan semua peralatan yang ada di luar sesekali mereka tertawa bersama karena kecerobohan masing-masing.

"Ahahaha aku kira tadi akan menjadi makan malam yang romatis seperti di drama drama korea hahahaha tapi ternyata aku salah ahahaha itu lucu yunho ketika sup kentang mu bertabur salju hahaha—"

"Jaejoong, stop!" namun Jaejoong terus bercerita sambil tertawa, bahkan sesekali dia mengusap mata nya karena ada airmata yang mengalir, terlalu banyak tertawa.

"...terus dengan semua kameja mu yang penuh salju itu kau tampak seperti boneka salju Hahahah kau lucu, kau seperti boneka salju dalam film disney animasi frozen itu-ah aku lupa namanya hehe- dan itu cocok untuk mu hahaha." Yunho hanya memutarkan bola mata nya malas.

"Jae—"

"Dan kau semakin lucu kalau—mphhh!"

Yunho segera menyambar bibir mungil itu. menyesap lembut dan dalam. Jaejoong yang kaget hanya dapat terdiam, tapi karena semakin terbuai dengan ciuman Yunho Jaejoong pun menutup matanya, menikmati setiap inchi dan merasakan rasa yang tetap sama di lidahnya.

Karena pasokan udara semakin menipis, Yunho melepaskan tautan nya. Dia membenturkan dahi nya dan dahi Jaejoong.

"AWW!" Jaejoong merintih, "Sakit tahu! menyebalkan." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya. Yunho hanya tersenyum.

"Jae, aku sangat bahagia hari ini, Terima kasih sayang" Yunho tersenyum tulus yang di balas senyuman kecil dari Jaejoong. "Yun, aku lelah." lirihan itu membuat Yunho terdiam. lalu perlahan Yunho tersenyum tulus.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ketempat, dimana pun orang tidak akan membuat mu terluka?" ucap Yunho dengan memegang tangan kecil Jaejoong yang penuh luka memar.

"Dimana itu yun?" Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho dengan mata bulat nya. Yunho tersenyum ketika dia melihat sinar bahagia di mata hitam itu.

"Kalau kau mau kemana sayang?" Yunho balik bertanya pada Jaejoong, sambil mencari posisi yang nyaman di kasur kecilnya, dia mendekap erat Jaejoong di pelukan nya.

"Emm- Virginia? Belanda? Italia? Manhattan? ehh— aku ingin ke Calipornia Yun. Aku ingin melihat tulisan 'Holliwood' seperti Eunsang dan Kim tan. bukan kah itu sosweet?" Jaejoong bercerita dengan menggebu-gebu. Yunho terkekeh di buatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang?"

"Ehh—? Apa maksudmu Yun?" Jaejoong merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menghadap yunho lalu menatap mata musang Yunho.

"Ya, Kita pulang." Jaejoong terdiam. menatap dalam dalam mata musang itu kemudian tiba tiba dia terkekeh kecil. "Aku mau Yun. Kajja, kita pulang."

Dan untuk bertahun tahun lamanya Yunho bersama Jaejoong. Ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong tersenyum cantik dan sangat bahagia.

—

Aku bertahan untuk kesekian kalinya. namun pada akhirnya, kesabaran akan perjuangan ini mencapai titik dimana aku tak bisa lagi berdiri. dimana aku tak bisa lagi untuk menopang semua beban yang selama ini terjadi.

aku berusaha keras untuk tetap tersenyum. Yunho Suami ku bersama ku mungkin akan pergi. Kalian senang? pada akhirnya sampah seperti kami menghilang? Kalian bahagia? Kalian dapat tertawa bebas sekarang. Tapi..

Aku menang. Kalian kalah, Kalian semua kalah. Orang orang yang saling membohongi satu sama lain kalah dengan sampah seperti ku. Kalian harus tahu, aku dan Yunho bertahan dengan kejujuran dan kepercayaan yang kita pegang. Aku minta maaf.

Aku minta maaf bukan nya aku merasa bersalah. Tapi aku minta maaf karena Aku tahu aku penyebab ini semua, tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apapun, Tuhan menciptakan perasaan ini. Abojie Jung —bolehkan aku memanggilmu abojie?— dan eommonie jung— aku minta maaf sangat sangat minta maaf, telah menghacurkan harapan kalian. Tapi aku mohon

bisakah kalian ucapkan 'Selamat ulang tahun' pada suami ku nanti? ku mohon? dan untuk semuanya, kalian bisa tertawa sekarang.

selamat tinggal.

tertanda

Jung Jaejoong

—

"Hai! tunggu!" Yunho mengejar sosok yang indah itu. dia berlari dengan cepat

grepp

Lelaki itu kaget ketika tiba tiba seseorang mencekal lengan nya.

"hah.. hah.. hahh.. nama ku Jung Yunho, anak presdir Jung Ilhoon, umur ku 24tahun sekarang. aku lulusan seoul intl university, tapi sekarang aku sedang bekerja di perusahaan ayahku tapi tenang saja, aku masuk karena melewati seleksi bukan karena ayahku, ibuku Jung Taehee — seorang ibu rumah tangga. Aku mempunyai adik bernama Jung Yejin namun dia lagi di New York untuk melanjutkan studynya. Aku baik dan pekerja keras. lalu siapa kau?" Ucap Yunho panjang lebar, sedangkan lelaki yang di hadapan Yunho hanya terbengong sesaat lalu akhirnya dia tertawa.

"Aku Kim jaejoong, umur ku 23 tahun sekarang, aku yatim piatu. Aku di besarkan di panti asuhan kasih bunda, Aku sangat mencintai piano dan ramen. aku suka sekali warna putih dan maaf, aku gay. salam kenal Yunho-ssi." Ucap lelaki itu —Kim Jaejoong— dengan tersenyum manis.

Yunho yang kaget saat Jaejoong bercerita tentangnya. perlahan tersenyum lebar.

"Salam kenal juga Jaejoong-ssi ^o^"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No edit. sorry for typos:v

Regards

Leaniwong (twitter: Kaivoyez)


End file.
